


Just Forget the World

by kawaiisumi



Series: Prompts and Requests [8]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 14:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiisumi/pseuds/kawaiisumi
Summary: Based on the prompt: "IkuHiyo smut with bottom Hiyori and Ikuya spoiling him"Their kisses are tender at first, but quickly turn needy, Ikuya’s tongue sliding into Hiyori’s mouth in a way that has them both groaning. Hiyori braces Ikuya’s back with his hand, shifting to turn them over so he can climb on top of Ikuya.“Mmm… no…” Ikuya mumbles between kisses, “Stay like this.” It’s not often that Ikuya doesn’t follow along with Hiyori when they’re in bed. But Hiyori concedes, shivering when Ikuya slides his arms around Hiyori’s shoulders and whispers in his ear, “I want to take care of you tonight.”Aka, the rest of the world disappears if you're with the right person.





	Just Forget the World

**Author's Note:**

> I love soft HiyoIku... and soft IkuHiyo is just as soft!!
> 
> This was requested by an anon on my curiouscat, and I just had to write it!! I have another prompt that I'm working on (that's turned into a monster of a fic lol) and 2 others that are proving to be longer than little drabbles, so they will be out in a while. In the meantime, feel free to send me more fun prompts!

**Just Forget the World**   
_Aka, the rest of the world disappears if you're with the right person._

Hiyori has always loved night time. There’s something calming about sun set, when the orangey pink hues of the day melt away into twilight blue. The world seems to fall under a soft and gentle hush. When he was little, he’d sit on his bed and watch the stars come out, sinking back into his pillows with a great sigh of relief.

Night time was the only time he didn’t have to pretend he was someone he wasn’t. There was no one to please. It was just him, his bed, and the glow in the dark stars he pasted all around the room.

As he grew up, night time became even more special.

After all, it’s night time when he gets to be with Ikuya. Just the two of them in their own little world.

Hiyori is sitting in their bed, pillows propped up against the headboard to cushion his back as he reads. He can hear Ikuya moving around in the ensuite bathroom, taking a quick glance when Ikuya emerges in his underwear, looking through their drawers for his pajamas. Ikuya settles on one of Hiyori’s old shirts, faded blue with an embroidered breast pocket. Hiyori puts down his book on the side table, tucking his glasses away into their case. “Come here,” Hiyori says, beckoning Ikuya into bed.

Ikuya’s eyes perk up, an implied smile crossing his face. He crawls beneath the sheets, though instead of flopping down beside Hiyori, sits himself in Hiyori’s lap, giving him a gentle kiss on the lips. Hiyori can smell Ikuya’s favourite lotion, honey lavender, that makes his skin taste so sweet. He brushes his index finger against Ikuya’s cheek, pressing his open mouth over Ikuya’s in a soft kiss.

Hiyori loves moments like these. They can just be Hiyori and Ikuya, and nothing else matters.

Ikuya breaks their kiss, letting his hands slip under Hiyori’s loose t-shirt to trace the lines of his abs. Hiyori sighs contently, mouthing at Ikuya’s neck to gently suck and lick on the exposed skin. He loves the way Ikuya shivers when he kisses him there, just above the pulse point of his neck, craning his hips into Hiyori’s in a gentle friction that leaves him feeling hungry for more.

Ikuya’s magical fingers have lifted up Hiyori’s shirt past his head in no time, flung to the side of their bed, without much more thought. The night air that spills through their ajar window is cold, but Ikuya’s body is so warm against his skin, Hiyori doesn’t mind one bit. Hiyori trails his lips up the column of Ikuya’s neck, peppering his jawline in kisses, and finally settling on Ikuya’s lips. Their kisses are tender at first, but quickly turn needy, Ikuya’s tongue sliding into Hiyori’s mouth in a way that has them both groaning. Hiyori braces Ikuya’s back with his hand, shifting to turn them over so he can climb on top of Ikuya.

“Mmm… no…” Ikuya mumbles between kisses, “Stay like this.” It’s not often that Ikuya doesn’t follow along with Hiyori when they’re in bed. But Hiyori concedes, shivering when Ikuya slides his arms around Hiyori’s shoulders and whispers in his ear, “I want to take care of you tonight.”

Hiyori moans softly, Ikuya licking the shell of his ear, hot breath tickling his skin. Ikuya’s arms loosen around Hiyori’s shoulders, letting Ikuya dip his head down to Hiyori’s neck, kissing and sucking down his neck to the junction between his collar bones, leaving claiming bruises and bites littered across his skin. Hiyori trembles, his body flushed and hot, hands tingling with pins and needles as blood rushes to his head and settles deep between his legs, aching for something more. “Ikuya…” Hiyori whimpers, his hand running through Ikuya’s freshly washed teal hair. “More…”

He can feel Ikuya smile, hands hotly running up and down his chest until they palm at his crotch. Ikuya chooses that same moment to lift his head and kiss Hiyori fully on the mouth again, swallowing the sound Hiyori makes when his hands dip below his waistband. Hiyori whines, arching his back when Ikuya touches him, hips thrusting into Ikuya’s waiting hands. Ikuya knows exactly how to drive him crazy, thumbing over the head of his cock, as his lips devour the lusciousness of Hiyori’s lips. “Ikuya… Ikuya… Ngh… Ikuya…” Hiyori warbles his boyfriend’s name like a prayer, shuddering when Ikuya pauses to edge his underwear down. 

Hiyori tries to reach a hand between them, but Ikuya swats it away. “I want to make you feel good,” Ikuya insists, bucking his hips so that his dick rubs against Hiyori’s in a way that makes Hiyori see stars. In the heat, Ikuya uses his other hand to grab the pillows behind Hiyori’s back and toss them onto the floor. Ikuya bears his weight down to sprawl Hiyori onto their bed, back flat against the mattress.

Seeing Ikuya on top of him is not a sight Hiyori sees very often, but it’s one he would never get tired of. Ikuya’s eyes are so clear, unwavering and beautiful, looking at him like he is the most precious thing in the world. It makes Hiyori feel so safe, so supported, and so loved.

Ikuya braces his forearms on either side of Hiyori’s head. They’re so close, their noses are touching, and Hiyori can feel Ikuya’s breath against his skin. “I love you,” Ikuya murmurs, looking deep into Hiyori’s eyes in a way that melts every wall Hiyori has ever put up around him.

“I love you too,” he says, pressure welling in the back of his eyes. Ikuya smiles, kissing at the corner of his eyes where the tears form, nuzzling Hiyori’s cheek with the tip of his nose. And then Ikuya kisses him, and it feels like the final piece to some puzzle Hiyori has been searching for his entire life. Ikuya has always loved him exactly the way he is; no pretenses, no pretending, no lying. Ikuya’s always been there for him, and always will be.

Ikuya pries open Hiyori’s mouth with his tongue, rolling their hips together until they’re both groaning into each other’s mouths. Ikuya’s hands are so soft, tracing sweet patterns across Hiyori’s skin as they rock together. Hiyori feels like he can’t breathe; Ikuya overwhelming him in love and pleasure that makes him feel like a treasure. Like he’s worth something. Hiyori locks his legs around Ikuya’s slender hips, inhaling Ikuya’s sweet scent as Ikuya thrusts, rocking their bodies in the lulling rock of a boat that makes them both feel dizzy. The room dazzles brightly in Hiyori’s eyes, a hand gripping at the nape of Ikuya’s neck, pulling him closer and closer until he feels like he’s going to explode.

Hiyori’s breath hitches when Ikuya sucks on his bottom lip, his thumb fluttering over the tip of Hiyori’s cock. His nerves are on fire, and that’s all it takes for him to come, shuddering underneath Ikuya as he orgasms. Ikuya’s hips stutter for a moment, and Hiyori takes the chance to sneak his hand between them to coax Ikuya into an orgasm with him.

They finish with a sigh, Ikuya collapsing onto Hiyori, ignoring the mess that they’ve made all over the both of them. Ikuya snuggles his cheek into Hiyori’s chest, just above where Hiyori’s heart beats. Hiyori thinks to himself they need to clean up before they both fall asleep, running his fingers through Ikuya’s hair. Ikuya sighs contently at the touch, melting into Hiyori’s arms. Just them, in their own little world.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to send me prompts at curiouscat.me/kawaiisumi :)


End file.
